bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Forum:Alzanino - łamanie zasad
Piszę to, ponieważ źle się dzieje. Ale od pewnego czasu jakby Alzanino zaczyna coś, co jest uznane przez pozostałych za błędne. Pierwszy przykład: Dyskusja:Katen Kyōkotsu (dusza). Wszyscy omówiliśmy, że będziemy stosować formę no-dachi, co na to Alzanino: Forma bez myślnika. ~~Alzaniño 19:22, lis 8, 2011 (UTC). Mimo iż to uzgodniliśmy, on wręcz nakazuje nam używać formy nodach. Potem wycofuje moje edycje z poprawną formą, co widać doskonale tutaj. Później dziwnie wchodzi user Szarłatna i jest za zdaniem Alzanino... ale dalej. Kiedy przestał w końcu wycofywać edycję, napisał w dyskusji Niech będzie błędny zapis. Myślałem, że ta strona ma iść do przodu. Na ang. jest bez pauzy, bo Oni mają rację. ~~Alzaniño 20:40, lis 8, 2011 (UTC) z wyraźnym zaznaczeniem, że to on ma rację, a my tylko psujemy wiki. Dobra... Dalej? Dyskusja:Naruki. Jest głosowanie za zdjęciem, według mnie żadne się nie nadaje, takie zdanie też ma Crasher i Gothic. Co na to Alzanino? Ok. Są zbyt ciemne, ale: jeżeli się okaże, że w najbliższych odcinkach nie będzie zdjęcia Naruki, zmieni się na to ostatnie. ~~Alzaniño 15:42, lis 7, 2011 (UTC) Dyskusja była, były głosy przeciw, a on mówi, że zdjęcie i tak będzie. Tyran. Kolejna sprawa... Niepotrzebne spacje, linijki. Pisaliśmy o tym na forum, ja wcześniej go upominałem, ale nadal to robi... Istna walka z wiatrakami. Kolejne Wedycji!. Wcina się tam, gdzie jest umieszczony Szablon:WEdycji. Kolejne. Dyskusja:Pan Wieprz. Nie potrafi argumentować swoich przekonań, kiedy ja przedstawiłem swoje argumenty, on użył stwierdzenia Ta, jasne, co jest bezczelnym zlekceważeniem, biurokrata nie powinien tak się zachowywać. Kiedy to uzgodniliśmy, nadal wycofał zmianę... I potem jak w przypadku no-dachi sugerował, że my nic nie wiemy, on wie wszystko. Tego jest znacznie, znacznie więcej, ale nie chce mi się czytać. I tak wielkie gratulacje za przeczytanie takiego czegoś. Chodzi głównie o to, że Alzanino źle zachowuje się jako biurokrata. Jeśli nie zmieni swojego postępowania, może to stanowisko stracić. Pozdrawiam, —[[User:Ponuraaak|'Ponurak']] (dyskusja) 08:18, lis 10, 2011 (UTC) :Cóż, niestety muszę się z tym zgodzić. Ponadto istnieje wiele więcej spraw, w których Alzanino nie potrafił dobrze argumentować, odpowiadając tylko w stylu "Ja jestem biurą i wiem lepiej". Bez urazy dla nikogo, ale taka jest prawda.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Dyskusja)]] 08:26, lis 10, 2011 (UTC) Ciekawe opowiadanie. Ładnie opisane. Masz rację. Każdy ma swoje zdanie. Co do w edycji, nie skomentuję, bo nie ma po co. Naruki: skąd mogłem wiedzieć, że będzie więcej ujęć części miasta? Katen Kyōkotsu, nie skomentuję, ale wasze zdanie góruje, więc dobra, ale każdy ma prawo uważać inaczej, lecz co do zapisu zawsze będą jakieś sugestie. A, i Pan Wieprz: to, że oficjalnie go nie było w odcinka (bo nie wyszedł), nie obchodzi mnie to. Jest w zapowiedzi, jest w odcinku. Tyle, taka moja osobista sugestia (żadna obraza). Podsumowując: jeżeli coś zrobię jeszcze raz źle lub coś, dajcie ostrzeżenie, lub upomnienie lub coś innego. Jak się będzie powtarzało, to odejdę z tej Wiki, jeżeli ma się takie coś powtarzać, bo nie ma sensu tu być. Pozdro. 14:04, lis 10, 2011 (UTC) :Geez. Nie chodzi o to aby odchodzić, bo jesteś dobrym edytorem. Ale by zmienić swoje zachowanie, nastawienie. Nie olewaj zadania innych, argumentuj swoje wypowiedzi, stosuj się do zasad i będzie w porządku. —[[User:Ponuraaak|'Ponurak']] (dyskusja) 14:19, lis 10, 2011 (UTC) Przeciw ~~Alzaniño 10:54, lis 11, 2011 (UTC). Kolejne... Głos bez powodu, argumentów. —[[User:Ponuraaak|'Ponurak']] (dyskusja) 11:06, lis 11, 2011 (UTC) :Jezuuuuu... Ale się czepiasz. 11:16, lis 11, 2011 (UTC) Znowu tu piszę, ale to po prostu staje się nie do zniesienia. 17:15, lis 13, 2011 Alzanino (dyskusja | edycje | zablokuj) zabezpieczył Riruka Dokugamine edit=sysop (na zawsze) move=sysop (na zawsze) ‎ (Projekt w edycji) (hist. | zmień) Alzanino zabezpieczył... co pisaliśmy w Forum:Odbezpieczanie? Że nie zabezpieczamy... Alzanino zablokował dwa adresy IP, niby tego strasznego Favroka, ale po co? Odwiedził naszą Wikię, zrobił coś złego? Może od razu profilaktycznie będziemy zabezpieczać losowe adresy IP? Wandalizmów nie będzie.—[[User:Ponuraaak|'Ponurak']] (dyskusja) 17:59, lis 13, 2011 (UTC) Uczepiłeś się jak rzep psiego ogona. Żałosne... 20:10, lis 13, 2011 (UTC)